Blood Magic
Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō) is a forbidden form of Caster-type magic that utilizes the power of blood to cast spells. DescriptionEdit It is now a long forgotten ancient relic of the past, with the magic’s origin dating back to at least 500 years. This type of forbidden magic was commonly used during the time when the Dark Wizard Zeref was still terrorizing the world. It has long since been out of use, in order to make way for more safe and practical forms of magic used by current day mages, though there have been reports of dark mages still trying to utilize blood magic. In the present day, blood magic is descried as being one of the more "sinister" types of ancient magic. Blood magic is the magical practice of using blood, life itself, as a potent fuel for magical spells. The blood may either be supplied by the mage, or by willing or unwilling sacrifices. The quality of the blood used also determines the effectiveness of blood magic, regular animal blood may not provide the sufficient power need to cast powerful spells, but the blood of humans are good catalysts, with the most powerful and potent blood coming from the use of Dead Man’s Blood, a rare blood type, extremely hard to find in the modern world. When utilizing blood magic, a mage is able to enhance their magical abilities to a significant degree, as their spells become much more powerful, though at the cost of their or a sacrifices life. Those who are able to employ blood magic can also manipulate blood to a certain degree, though for a limited period of time, such as being able to manipulate the blood inside a person’s body to inflict damage, as well as control the mind of others. The practice of blood magic is so rare now that it can only be learned through contacting a demon or from ancient manuscripts or books detailing the specific rituals and spells required to perform such forbidden magic. While not inherently evil, the Magic Council strictly forbids the usage of blood magic as it supposedly eventually leads to corruption. In the modern world only a handful of mages are capable of use blood magic. SpellsEdit *'Blood Will' (血の遺言, Chi no Yuigon): A self-inflicted spell that increases the power of the casters magic for a limited period of time at the cost of health. This spell can also be initiated by using another source of blood, though the amount of time and effects of the spell would depend on the quality of the blood used. *'Blood Sacrifice' (血の犠牲, Chi no Gisei): The caster sucks the life force from a target, healing the caster but potentially killing the target from whom the blood was drawn form. The amount of blood drawn determines the fate of both the caster and the target. *'Blood Wound' (血の傷, Chi no Kizu): An area affecting magic that targets the blood of all enemies within the casters range. The enemy’s blood begins to boil within their vein, inflicting severe damage, they are left twitching, unable to move for a period of time after the spell has been casted. Creatures without blood are immune. *'Blood Control' (血の制御, Chi no Seigyo): A spell that allows the caster to forcibly control their target through the manipulation of blood, making the target an unwilling ally of the caster. Even if the targets resist the spell, they still take a great deal of damage from the manipulation of blood. *'Bloodlust' (血渇望, Chi Katsubō): Increases the casters physical abilities, such as strength, speed, durability, for a limited period of time. The increase in power is more effective if dead man’s blood is used during the activation of this spell.